Her Authority
by marvinanaconda96
Summary: Alanna Morris is a friend of the Mcmahon family. When she becomes the new general manager she longs to reform The Authority. Planning to rule WWE with an iron fist. She vows to force Roman Reigns into the Authority or to destroy his career otherwise. She's confident she can do both. She begins a relationship with Randy Orton who seems to have the same ideals she does. She's wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Alanna Morris walked around the arena taking everything in. Being a family friend of the McMahon's was paying off. She had put a lot of thought into this before agreeing. Her excitement was growing by the minute. She was comforted in knowing she had made the right decision. For both herself and her friend's company.

"Now Alanna I am super excited about you taking this position."

Alanna smiled at Stephanie as she spoke.

"Hunter and I feel like you are the right choice and frankly the only choice. Of course, Shane would never stick around for long. My dad is far too busy to be running the company for Raw and Smackdown. Hunter and I enjoy it of course. But we would like to spend time with our daughters. So we need a responsible person as the general manager. Naturally, we both chose you."

"Thanks so much Stephanie I'm glad you did. I promise I will work really hard."

"We know you will. Remember I really don't like the babyfaces. So I want you to make life as hard as possible for all of them as you can. That's what's best for business. Remember that Alanna."

Alanna was smiling as she checked out her office. So this was what it was like to be the general manager. She was going to do just as Stephanie said and make the face wrestlers miserable. As well as making life easy for the heels. She was very excited to begin her first show. However, she wouldn't make everything easy for the heels either.

She came down for her first night to introduce herself to the fans.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen I am Alana Morris and I am your new general manager."

The crowd gave a mixed response. Some whistled in response and she smiled. She was going to change that rather quickly.

"I am handpicked by Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. In fact, I am a longtime family friend. So you could say I am better than all of you and every person watching at home."

She pointed as she spoke.

"Yeah, the authority told me you guys would act this way. Just like the stupid, selfish, worthless people you are. Yeah, keep booing me because you know I'm telling the truth."

Alanna smiled hearing the chorus of boos. She was getting the desired reaction.

"Rest assured though the authority is not over. Because I am the authority. Tonight we're going to run Raw the way it's supposed to be run. First things first we're going to have a number one contenders spot for the women's championship. Every diva in the back will get the chance to compete. We're going to have a true women's revolution.

Now I am all about opportunities. And so tonight every wrestler will have the opportunity to qualify for contender spots. Because I'm so nice and considerate I'm giving all your favorite champions the night off to survey their competition. You may not like it but they need this time because it's the only rest their going to get. Now listen up while I give you the names of who is contending… "

Despite the crowds dislike for the new general manager they were happy with the matches she had made. She went backstage her main work for the night done. She put her legs up on the desk and sipped tea. Her door opened to reveal the Miz and his wife Maryse.

"Oh Hello, Mr. Mizanin I see you brought your lovely wife Maryse with you as well. You seem a little upset what can I do for you?"

By the looks on their faces, she could tell they were angry about something. She had been warned by Stephanie that she might have problems out of some of the superstars. Miz and Maryse were mentioned in that list. As it was her first night she expected some of them to try to walk over her. She did not intend to let that happen.

"What can you do for me? You can change that stupid number one contender's match. I am the most must see intercontinental champion in the world. You put Kevin Owens, Cesaro, and Sami Zayn up for my title. What were you thinking?"

"Yeah what were you thinking?" Maryse chimes in with her thick French accent.

Alanna could tell she was challenging her. Probably used to getting her way when she complained about something. She was going to learn very quickly that wasn't going to happen with her.

"Well I was thinking since you are this must see champion, of course, people would want to see you defend the belt. So we're going to see who is worthy to face you."

"I see what you're trying to do, Miz said smirking. I don't like the match you made. I know you're new around here so I'm politely going to tell you to change it."

"Well since you're being such a gentlemen Miz I am going to politely tell you I am not changing the match. My decision is final. Since I am new around here I thought you needed to know how things worked. Now you do so I think it's settled."

Maryse glared as she looked at Alanna.

"Look my husband is your intercontinental champion. He deserves to be talked to with respect. And to pick his own matches. Do you get that?"

"Well, Maryse thanks for clarifying that for me. Turns out I am your husbands and your general manager. In English, that means I'm your boss. So I deserve to be talked to with respect by you. I know you used to a wrestler but are now retired from the ring. I would encourage you not to push me. Because I will put you in a match tonight. Do you get that?"

Maryse glared but had nothing left to do or say. Miz seemed ready to say something else. In the end, he really had nothing to say. They both glared at her one last time before leaving. Alanna was proud of herself for showing her authority over them. Hopefully, they would pass that message along to the others in the back. Alanna now left to find herself a stable of her own. No doubt the authority was mainly nonexistent now. But she was going to change that by building it back up. Better than ever.

That was a goal she first decided on when agreeing to take the job. One of the personal pet projects of Hunter and Stephanie. To their displeasure, it had fallen apart. Alanna had admired what they were trying to do and especially Stephanie's position in it. She hoped to recreate it with herself as the leader. In that way, she would truly be continuing all that her friend Stephanie started. No doubt she would be pleased. She thought of adding new members eventually.

For now, though she wanted to focus on former members. That would be the simplest place to start. It had been made up of experienced wrestlers. Ones who were loyal to the Authority at least at that time. She felt sure they could learn to be loyal again. Especially with all she had planned to offer them. She was a bit arrogant yes. At the same time, she realized how under experienced she was. She needed the guidance and assistance of experienced veterans. These guys could get it started up.

She went first to meet Kane. She was well aware of his history. He could be dangerous and unpredictable. Now, however, he had managed to take control of himself and think of things from a saner standpoint. She knew he was aware his career was close to expiration. At least in some ways. He wouldn't want to be lost in the shuffle among the younger stars. She had nothing to fear from him. This was a good deal as she didn't plan to show fear to anyone. She found the former monster along near the locker room. Perfect.

"The one-time big red monster himself. No doubt you enjoyed success while being a part of the authority. I came to invite you back to join. But this time you will be joining my authority."

Bold yes. Alanna had no time to beat around the bush here. She had plans to get started right now. Kane looked at her curiously. He knew from Hunter and Stephanie a new general manager was coming. As an acquaintance of Stephanie, he knew to expect anything. That didn't mean he expected a young woman to come talk to him about creating a new authority. Who did she think she was to do that? The fact she called him a "one time" big monster wasn't lost on him. This one was bold. He spoke carefully so as not to anger Stephanie should it get back to her.

"I don't know that I have interest in being a part of your authority. You aren't that experienced at all. Trust from Hunter or Stephanie even doesn't change that."

Kane was going to tell her like it is. Her arrogance wouldn't get her far with him. She'd better be able to back it up. Give him an offer he couldn't refuse. One she had to deliver on as well. He studied her reaction and she didn't seem deterred.

"I could be offended but maybe I should listen as it's coming from a veteran like you. Then again you haven't done much in your career, have you? Even as long as you have been here. You lost any fear and respect the people once had from you. It's quite a shame if you think about it."

Kane glared at her angrily. If she had been saying this to him even a few short years ago, he would have choke slammed or tomb stoned her without hesitation. That was a different time and he was a different person. Putting hands on his new boss would not give his career the longevity he coveted.

"That's not going to make me join you any quicker," he said through clenched teeth.

He shouldn't be allowing her to get to him. He was the veteran, not her. She shouldn't be able to rile him so easily.

"Maybe not but it's the truth, isn't it? No one is afraid of you anymore least of all me. Your love life has always been in shambles. You haven't had a championship to your name in years. Everyone in the company disrespects you. You're a joke really. But with me, you could become part of the authority once again. Come on Kane don't make me beg."

She looked at him with a seductive smile and a flip of her hair. She was toying with him yes. That didn't mean she was above using her looks to get what she wanted. She knew how a man's brain typically worked.

"You think I'm going to fall for that?" Kane scoffed.

"What's there to fall for Kane? I am not like a woman you have ever seen before. And that's a fact. I'm not as crazy as Aj Lee. Or a user like your lovely ex-wife Lita."

Kane twitched at the sound of her name. It had the effect she intended.

"Yes, I figured that still bothered you. But it doesn't need to. Because with me you will be beyond it and above it. So think about it big red monster."

She smirked as she left him with his thoughts. She felt she said just the right things to plant ideas into his head. As she walked through the area she spotted someone she wanted to be part of the Authority.

"Well hello, Mr. Roman Reigns."

She found the world heavyweight champion talking with his cousins.

"And hello to you to Uso's."

The three of them smirked at her arrival. They had seen what she had done already. Therefore they were well aware of who she was and what kind of general manager she would be. They were pretty convinced whatever she was planning to say was a bunch of bull. Not to mention she just had that look on her face. A woman was always harder to deal with. Not much you could do about it and the repercussions for doing something would be much worse.

"What do we owe the honor of this?" Roman asked.

"Well, your very right about one thing it is your honor. I would encourage you to remember that. Because in this business I can make you or break you. Now Jey and Jimmy whichever's which. I got you guys a title match tomorrow night on smack down. So I expect to see your best." She looked at Roman pointedly.

"Oh don't worry you're going to get our best" Jey said.

"Our very best" Jimmy added."

Good, I'm glad to hear it. Now if you guys will excuse us I would like to talk to your cousin."

"Yeah of course," Jimmy said shaking his head.

"Good luck with that," Jey said following him.

"Very nice competitors your cousins," Alanna said as she watched them leave.

"There was a reason you gave them that match," Roman said catching on immediately.

"Well, of course, they are a talented tag team popular too," She laughed.

"Okay, you got me. They are very deserving of a title shot. But also I seem to remember Hunter and Stephanie offering you a place in the authority."

Alanna had successfully begun her sales pitch. Hunter and Stephanie hadn't been able to get him to join. Where they had failed she hoped to succeed. Who wouldn't want him in the Authority? He was a perfect fit if he would only accept the offer. She hoped to rule The WWE with an iron fist. With the originals and the new members, she wanted to join.

Roman would probably try to resist joining. She would offer him the world and more should he agree to it. She could make his career much greater, more so than he could ever dream of. If he would accept that pitch she was certain he would be as satisfied with the results as she would.


	2. Chapter 2

"I guess what I'm trying to do is get you to change your mind and join the authority. Now I understand you might have had issues with Hunter that kept you from joining. But this is a better authority. I assure you mine will be much better. And I would love to offer you a role in it."

She used her most polite business like voice. This didn't need to get out of hand if it didn't have too. She would like nothing more than for him to just agree with what she was offering him. It could only benefit them both.

"That's really nice of you. But I think I'm good. Besides I'm pretty sure from what I have seen from you tonight I don't want to be a part of anything you're doing."

"Well, Roman I am sorry you see things that way. I did just give your cousins a championship opportunity. I heard Tamina Snuka is your cousin too right? I bet she would like an opportunity at the women's championship. I could make it worthwhile for you and your family Roman. I know how important family is to you. I think they deserve it don't you?"

When in doubt bring family into it. Most people would do anything to ensure good things befell their family. If that was underhanded so be it. Alanna was more than willing to go to extremes. She'd planned it all far ahead of time. Roman smirked and shook his head.

"They deserve it all right. But it will be because of their own hard work. Not because of anything else. They don't need favors from you and neither do I."

"Fine then don't accept my favors. Doesn't bother me at all. You want to be mister noble? Fine but how about my offer?"

"The answer is no."

"Well, I'm going to warn you I can make life very hard for you and every member of your family."

"I can handle it and I think they can handle it."

"Just keep thinking that all you want. But when you're ready to accept my offer let me know."

Roman watched her walk away. He had known from the beginning she would be trouble. He'd heard rumors of a new general manager and that person being a friend of Stephanie McMahon. She was setting her sights high if she thought she could get him to join the authority. Well, it didn't matter who she was he was not going to do anything without a fight.

Alanna was off to find Big Show next. She found him in catering much to her delight. She picked up a bottle of water as she headed over to him. He wasn't eating but instead seemed focused on a match going on a monitor.

"Hello, Mr. Big show you doing anything important? No just kidding I know you're not."

Only here one night and already her reputation proceeded her. He'd heard all about the people who'd met her already and what they had to say.

"Hello, Alanna new general manager I heard. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I remember you were a part of the authority. But you left them earlier than the other members. I am sure they were disappointed and I know I was. What I'm saying is I am restarting the authority. And I want you as a member. "

"No offense but you're a little inexperienced for this."

She rolled her eyes. This again how tedious.

"Show I already had this talk with your buddy Kane. Are you still buddies right now? Oh well, who cares? Show you get chants of please retire all the time. Wouldn't it be nice for people to care about what you do? If you were part of the authority that would happen. I guarantee you that."

"I don't know about this," Big show again.

"Well, I already own you basically so let me own you as part of the authority."

Show rolled his eyes. She was gearing up to be another Stephanie. Hopefully not worse.

"Oh come on it's a joke. But don't you want to care for your family? Your wife and your children? Just think about what I said. It will be better for your career anyway."

Sales pitch in place once again. Alanna felt sure she'd said the right things. It was only a matter of time until they decided to come to speak with her. Honestly as confident as she was, she still had her doubts. She hoped they agreed to this. Because she didn't know what she would do if they didn't? This was what Stephanie would do right? She couldn't doubt herself now. Keep calm and move forward. This was to be her new mentality.

Alanna headed to her office on smack down. She gave another promo at the beginning of the show to rile up the crowd. It worked so her job was done. She smiled as the office was setup exactly as she had asked. It felt great to be respected, feared, and appreciated. Of course, it would take a while to earn all those things. Stephanie had years of practice. Alanna was willing to earn that right no matter how difficult it was.

"Come in," she replied when she heard a knock at the door.

She was happy to see Kane and Big show coming to see her. Just as she thought they would.

"Well hello, boys I think I know why you're here. It's to give me the answer to my little proposal. I'm excited to hear your answers I only hope it's what I want to hear."

"You will be happy to know Show and I both agree," Kane said/

"Good choice I'm going to go find some more members of our new authority. But you guys can start tonight. Here's what I want you to do."

Alanna found Roman backstage watching the Uso's match. She wasn't going to miss the opportunity to further antagonize him into doing what she wanted.

"Hi, Roman I thought I might find you around here somewhere."

"What do you want Alanna?"

Roman believed in treating women with respect at least until giving him a reason not to. Right now he was focused on this match and didn't feel like dealing with her mouth.

"Oh, so you know my name how sweet. I only started yesterday so people are still getting to know me. Oh well, you know how it is I'm sure. So watching your cousin's match I see. You know they never did thank me and neither did you."

"If you are expecting me to thank you don't hold your breath."

"So you Samoan's are ungrateful then?"

"We're not ungrateful towards people who actually help us. Not that we need help when it comes to our wrestling careers. My family has put their blood, sweat, and tears into their careers here. I'm not looking to disrespect that or dishonor them. Besides you only want to use your revamped authority to further your own career."

"What is it about me that makes you not trust me?"

"Look I'm sure you're a nice young girl in there somewhere. But I also know you are friends with Triple h and Stephanie. I don't trust them and so I don't trust you."

"You're really starting to hurt my feelings Mr. World heavyweight champion. But let's focus on the match I gave your cousin's."

She turned to completely amerce herself in the ongoing match. Roman watched the match while also keeping an eye on her. Something wasn't right and she had obviously planned something. Otherwise, she wouldn't be standing here. The match went on and just as Jey did his finishing move Kane's music hit. He was followed by Big show. As they began attacking the Uso's Alanna turned to smile at Roman.

"They're attacking your cousins I see. Going to go help your family?"

He glared at her realizing she was obviously behind it. He rushed out to help them as Alanna watched. She wanted to see how they all did. They were like the chess pieces and she was the player. How would they all serve her? After getting a few hits Kane and Big show exited the ring. They did get the job done that she'd asked.

She went to meet them as they returned. Good work guys now you go enjoy the rest of the night off. I can handle everything else tonight."

They were more than happy to take the night off. They weren't getting any younger. She smiled as Roman and The Uso's returned. The latter obviously both in pain.

"Hey guys," she greeted with fake enthusiasm. "It's a shame about your tag team match. I just knew you guys were about to win that match for sure. I can't imagine why Kane and Big show would ruin it for you. What did you do to make them mad? Oh well, at least your cousin was there to help you. Family honor must ring true with you guys.

"Guys you go rest up," Roman said. "I can take this from here."

They nodded leaving him.

"So Roman I have been really honest about ruining your family's life. Don't make me go to your friends too. I hear you're close with Dean Ambrose. Maybe I should make things difficult for him. Or maybe I can persuade you some other way."

She flipped her hair and put a hand on his arm seductively.

"Look that's not going to work on me. You're more of a ring rat than anything. You shouldn't be doing that if you're supposed to be the general manager of Raw.

Alanna changed attitude immediately. It was one thing to act like she was. But for him to call her that? She wouldn't take that. She smacked him as hard as she could to the face. He looked at her but just smirked. It infuriated her to no end. It was supposed to make him angry not grin.

"You're trying to be more like Stephanie. Why don't you try to make your own identity?"

"Don't question me about anything. And actually, I could ask you a lot of questions. Like how longs it's going to take you to join the authority?"

"It's not going to happen."

"Keep telling yourself that."

She spun on her heels. Roman really got under her skin. She didn't like the ultimate baby face he was. But she had more reasons to dislike him. Who he reminded her of was one of those reasons. That wasn't really his fault but she didn't care.

She needed to find her other members of her improved authority anyway. She headed to Randy Orton's locker room. If she had him she was sure she could do anything. She knocked on his door

"Well hello Ms. Alanna," Randy purred.

She turned to see him behind her. He was more handsome in person just like Roman. His icy blue eyes looked at her and she refused to be intimidated.

"Hunter and Steph told me about you. So tell me what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Well Mr. Orton I don't know if you have heard but I am planning a new and improved authority. And really I couldn't do it without you."

"Well, that sounds really tempting sweetheart. But I don't know if it's for me."

Randy was very intrigued by Alanna. She seemed a little business savvy and a little arrogant. Leave it to Stephanie to pick someone like that. Just what he'd expect from the billion dollar princess.

"I thought you might say that. But it's really important you are part of this.I want you to be my champion."

Randy smirked at her seductively.

"Your champion?"

"Yes, my champion. I want you to be the champion of the authority. Take it from Roman Reigns and be the champion the WWE needs. And the champion I want you to be. The champion I know you can be."

"Well, the championship would look great around my waist. I am the champion the WWE needs. And I don't like Roman Reigns. So you got yourself a deal. Now, what are you doing later tonight general manager?"

"I have nothing planned but that could change."

"We should change that," Randy said smirking.

Alanna was going to enjoy all the perks of this job she could. Randy was attractive and charming. Alanna could use a man in her life. The fact that Randy flirted must mean he was interested. Alanna wouldn't let the opportunity pass her by. She learned not to do that long ago.

If anyone could take the championship from Roman she was sure it was Randy. Stephanie had warned her to be careful if she decided to pursue a relationship with someone in the business. Not that she had planned on doing so. Stephanie herself was with a wrestler so she knew what she was talking about. Alanna was going to have to make that decision for herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Randy rolled off her onto the other side of the bed. Alanna had to admit he was great. And she had a fabulous time. Neither could complain.

"You were great last night," Randy said winking.

"Thanks you weren't so bad yourself."

"I am glad to hear that. I was thinking we could take this to the next level. I don't prefer to just sleep around believe it or how about you being my girl?"

"You want a relationship?" Alanna couldn't hide her surprise. She personally expected him to prefer sleeping around no strings attached.

"Of course Alanna and you are a beautiful young woman. Someone like you shouldn't be without a man. I don't assume you have one?"

"No, I don't." She would feel horrible if she did after the night they had together.

"That's great to hear I hoped you didn't. Because if you did I would have to go take care of that."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that."

"So will you be my lady? Or my girlfriend if you prefer. I would love to claim you as mine. I don't want anyone else in the locker room getting any ideas. Besides, it makes sense for us to be together. He kissed her jaw hungrily as he spoke.

"We can rule the authority and the WWE it everything it should have been the first time."

Sounds good to me." Alanna was happy to be entering the next chapter of her life. With Randy by her side even as early into it, she felt like she could do anything. She would be a fool to refuse him.

If she could be in a relationship with a member of the authority they could be unstoppable. Randy seemed to share the same goals as her so it couldn't be a bad thing. When it came time to head to the arena Alanna was ready.

As they walked the halls hand in hand Randy smirked. Alanna felt even more confident than normal. Everyone was looking at them. Knowing with them holding hands it meant Randy Orton would be getting opportunities. When they reached Alanna's office Kane and Big show were waiting. They were slightly surprised about the new couple but then not really. Randy was an opportunist and loved beautiful women. Alanna was looking to be an opportunist as well.

"Hello, guys I see your both here. Now let's go over our plans for tonight shall we?" Randy listened intently while also eyeing Alanna. She was impressing him more and more.

Stephanie chose well in looking for a successor. Alanna had been performing well on her first few days at the job. There was renewed interest in the product because of the matches she helped put together. She was professional and responsible in all her meetings. As well as a conniving heel who could do so without overstepping her boundaries. Randy could see that already. This was why she was perfect for this job.

"Alright understood?"

"Yes we understand," Kane said nodding his head along with Big show. "Alright, you guys can go now and relax before then."

When they walked out Randy put his hand on her backside and kissed her. "You are doing phenomenal so far."

"Glad you approve."

Roman entered her office seeing her with Randy.

"Why am I not surprised about this?"

He looked at the two of them locked in an embrace. It had seemed they were doing much more before he came in.

"What's there to be surprised about?" Randy looked at Roman pointedly." I am just here with my girlfriend enjoying some private time. Time that you interrupted."

"So you're actually a couple then"? Roman asked. "But I don't really care about that. I heard a rumor you might be next in line for a title shot. I was coming to see what he did to get one. I didn't recall him winning a number one contender's match. Now I see exactly what he's been doing."

"Roman it's not your business what he did to earn one," Alanna spoke up. "He is a better wrestler than you and more qualified."

"Okay yeah that sounds right," Roman mocked. "So I have just one question. Who is using who? Alanna, are you using Randy just to be the next Stephanie McMahon? Getting him to do your dirty work just like Kane and Big show. Or is it Randy using you? Dating you to get all those title shots?"

"Shut up Roman that has nothing to do with it. I caution you not to make me angry because I can make things very hard for you. How far do I have to go to prove it?"

"Roman you should leave before you upset us," Randy warned.

"What happens then?" Roman asked.

"Don't get me upset," Randy spat stepping forward. Roman wasn't deterred and stepped to be face to face with him.

"Actually I would be more scared of her than you. I think she hits harder. But if you're going to do something you do it,"

Alanna stepped forward putting a hand on Randy. "Randy calm down you're going to get your chance to go at it. But that's going to be in the ring. Now Roman get out."

"I look forward to that chance," Roman said honoring her request and leaving.

"I hate that guy," Alanna said glaring.

"Well don't worry about him. We're going to take that belt soon enough. Remember the plan," he said kissing her. Alanna nodded returning the kiss. "You're right baby we have a lot planned tonight. Shall we head to gorilla? "

"They walked hand in hand down the ramp. Randy smiled handing the microphone to Alanna first.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen," she began. "Yes I know I look great. You guys love me so much I can just tell. Now maybe you have heard rumors maybe you haven't. But I have reformed the authority". The crowd booed in response.

"Yes, I knew you would be excited about that. To answer any questions you have yes Kane and Big show are members. They're not out here right now because they're doing some errands for me. Now Randy is also a member as well as the future world heavyweight champion. Oh and yeah we are together. But I can assure you it has nothing to do with why he's got a title opportunity."

She smiled handing the microphone over to Randy. "Yes, you are looking at the next champion. And yes you are looking at my girlfriend. Now-". He was interrupted by the sound of Roman's music. Why did he ever think he would get the chance to talk without interruption?

Roman headed through the crowd. Entering the ring he grinned at the couple. They clearly weren't pleased with his presence and interrupting them.

"Sorry to interrupt but I heard you talking about future world heavyweight champion. I am not giving up this belt. And there's nothing you or your little girlfriend can do about it."

"I would suggest you stop trying to push me and making threats. I'm going to RKO your-"

"Stop it stop it stop it!" Alanna yelled in annoyance. "Next week at the paper view you will defend your championship. And you will lose it. Randy will be the next World Heavyweight champion as he was always mean to be. And you can believe that." She dropped her microphone and left the ring. Randy smirked as he followed her out.

Roman thought about hitting Randy from behind but let it go. He would have his match next week so he could wait it out. Randy seemed to be a bit more careful with his words and movements. He was sure that had something to do with his new relationship. Randy was probably used to being the dominant one in relationships. So this was all new to him with her actually have control of his job. Who knew how this would play out?

Alanna looked through the Randy Orton merchandise. She was getting tired of the business suits. But Randy had his own ideas of things she should be wearing. Those ideas did include his merchandise. But he would prefer she show more skin. More cleavage as well would be nice. Alanna wasn't sure about that.

She may act like a slut but she really wasn't. Okay, so she did sleep with Randy that once. But that was a moment of weakness from her. Now they were a couple. Alanna really wanted to play up being the heel as Stephanie had instructed her. She felt she was doing a good job at it. But she was a little skeptical of a lasting romance.

So she was slightly nervous about beginning a new one. She hadn't thought she would begin a relationship with Randy. But it was here now. It made sense for her to date the future champion. She really was going to do all she could to ensure Roman did not keep his championship. He was the baby face she needed to destroy. Stephanie hadn't commented on the relationship so far. Maybe she wouldn't. Alanna doubted she'd approve since she warned her about dating anyone at all.

"I think the less you wear the better". Randy smirked.

"Yeah sure but you are the only one who needs to see me that way."

"Oh come on babe I want everyone to see so they can want you. Want you so I can tell them you're with me."

"You are so demented she said kissing him." Just remember after next week you're going to be the world heavyweight champion."

She didn't think anyone would take her seriously if she left so little to the imagination. Soon Randy would be returning home while she went to Stanford for a business meeting. She was eager to see how her performance was being graded. She was pretty well received by the fans when it came to hating her. Being a general manager in WWE wasn't a job in the same way as normal positions. She got a lot of leeway so long as she got her work done and didn't allow it to get out of hand.

"Alright see you later babe. When are you coming to my place in St. Luis?"

"Depends on when you invite me and when my meetings get done."

"Good I can't wait to show you it."

"I can't wait to see it. See you later."

"Bye."

They shared a kiss before he left the hotel room. They still hadn't said they loved each other yet. It was still early on in the courtship for that. They'd both agreed to it. They'd also agreed he could head to the airport by himself since she had so much work to do. Currently, stacks of her paperwork were all over the counter. Her hands were numb from feeling out so much. Not everything about the job was easy though she still enjoyed it. She checked her cell though she didn't expect any calls or texts from anyone. She had few friends and rarely talked with her expected she didn't have anything from anyone. This was her life.

Meanwhile Roman was already on a flight back home. His friend Dean Ambrose was lounging in the next seat.

"Still thinking about your general manager problem?"

"I have a feeling she's going to be a problem for some other people too."

"She might be. Seems to have an eye for making your life rough."

"As long as she's with Orton. She was already trying to do that though."

"She's hot though."

"I hadn't noticed. Aren't you with Paige?"

"Come on man I can still look. She is hot."

"She's beautiful yes but I haven't even been considering that. She's been too busy conspiring with the Authority to make me lose the championship."

"Stephanie all over again."

"Nah she's a little different than Stephanie I think."

"She has her backing her though. Just don't make her mad. Try seeing Paige mad. I have a feeling that would be similar to Alanna."

"Yeah, I would hate to have to deal with that."

"Man, you talking about my girl?"

"No, I would never do that."

Dean chuckled and leaned back in his seat. Roman knew he had his work cut out for him. With both the Authority and their leader.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to apologize to all my readers for my infrequent updates as well as grammatical errors. This message applies to many of my stories. Some of are finished some are not. I've tried this before but now I am in the process of rewriting several of my stories. I may not upload until I've finished them. I will be writing longer chapters, minimal grammatical errors hopefully, and overall better stories. I thank you for all your support and I do hope you'll stick around for my new and improved stories. Thank you so much!**


End file.
